1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat bag type storage bag having a storage section with an upper opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-sided bag widely known as a flat bag type storage bag is constructed of two sheets of films with the same shape, and has two sides in a longitudinal direction and one lower side in a lateral direction, which have predetermined seal width. In addition, a twofold bag widely known as a flat bag type storage bag is constructed of one sheet of film with a predetermined shape, and has one back side in a longitudinal direction and one lower side in a lateral direction, which have predetermined seal width.
Each storage section of these three-sided bag and twofold bag has contour (usually rectangle) formed of both side inner lines and a lower side inner line. In addition, an upper opening of each storage section of these three-sided bag and twofold bag is heat sealed after storing contents, such as a liquid or powder, in the storage section.
When displaying the three-sided bag and twofold bag as articles after containing the contents, using back and lateral support plates, a method of piling up in a vertical direction in a state that the articles are laid down, or a method of arranging the articles so that the articles in a front side may lean against the articles in a back side one by one are generally adopted. However, also in the case of both exhibition methods, since postures of residual articles change easily when an article after exhibition is taken out by a buyer, exhibition forms of articles are easily disordered. A two-sided bag widely known as a flat bag type storage bag may also generate the same malfunction as described above.
For preventing that the exhibition form of articles are disordered, what is necessary is just to use a standing pouch, which enables self-supporting after storing contents, instead of the above-mentioned flat bag. However, since a bottom face formation film is necessary for a standing pouch, not only a material cost becomes expensive in comparison with the flat bag including the three-sided bag, the twofold bag, and the two-sided bag, even as production process also becomes complicated in comparison with the flat bag including the three-sided bag, twofold bag, and two-sided bag. Hence, its unit price is higher than that of the flat bag.
In short, when it is possible to provide what enables self-supporting after content storage similarly to the standing pouch as the flat bag including the three-sided bag, the twofold bag, and the two-sided bag, not only a benefit is obtained by a cost aspect for the manufacturer who uses a storage bag for a selling merchandise, even as the benefit of this cost aspect is reflected in article price, hence it becomes advantage also for a buyer.